


Roleplay

by punktwelvetimelord



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, RPF, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktwelvetimelord/pseuds/punktwelvetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home after a hard, long day at work and you are waiting for him with a little surprise. And it seems he is not yet ready to shake the role of the Doctor as you head for the bedroom. THIS IS RPF - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/gifts).



> I mean it, if you don't like RPF, you better close this tab right away, because this - surprise - is RPF. If you only read it to bitch about how disgusting it is in the comment section, go waste your time on something else. For those who do like RPF - I hope you enjoy this one featuring a tired, scruffy Peter Capaldi.
> 
> This one is a little, special gift for QueenElizabeth ;)

You've been preparing for this all day. A huge TARDIS poster is covering the door to the bedroom, the 'entrance' to the time machine, and you even bought a sonic screwdriver, even if it's just for authenticity. You can't imagine it actually being used for what you have planned out for the evening. You also picked a nice dress to wear, nothing too sexy, but you know that Peter really likes this one on you. Positioning yourself on the sofa that is right across the door and holding the screwdriver ready, all you have to do now is wait for him to come home.

Finally you hear the key turning in the lock and a moment later Peter steps inside the flat. You can see the day he has had on his face, they have been at the read-through for almost 10 hours and he looks tired, but there is never a moment you are not attracted to this man. His hair is ruffled and wild, a beard beginning to show on his chin and his glasses are slightly askew. _Poor man_ , you think, he really is tired. 

“I'm home,” he says, dropping his bag next to the door and shaking off his grey coat, “I hope you don't mind me skipping dinner tonight. I just want to go to...”

He stops when he sees you, posing on the sofa, wearing his favourite dress and waving the screwdriver.  
“...bed.”  
A questioning look spreads across his face when you smile at him.  
“Did I forget that we had plans for tonight?” he asks, slightly puzzled and raising an eyebrow at you. _Oh those eyebrows_.  
“We didn't,” you answer with a smirk, “I wanted to surprise you.”

You stand up, walking up to him, pressing the button on the screwdriver that makes it light up, just to watch his confusion grow.  
“What do you say, _Doctor_? Got a moment to spare for your... _companion_?”  
Peter smiles, gently wrapping his arms around your waist and bending down to place a soft, quick kiss to your lips.  
“I would love to, darling, but it's been a long day. I doubt you'd get your money's worth,” he says wearily with a tiny hint of regret in his voice.  
He glances around the room, now noticing the poster of the TARDIS covering the bedroom door and gives a small chuckle.  
“Huh, I don't recall parking my TARDIS in our bedroom,” he says, now finally joining you in the game as it seems.  
You have talked about it before, about wanting to try out roleplay and you had suggested he could be the Doctor and you his faithful companion, but as tired as he is tonight, the roleplay probably won't be as elaborate as you have imagined it.  
“Well,” you begin, “if you're that tired, you should probably step right into the TARDIS and receive the special time and space wellness treatment.”  
“Oh? And what does this special wellness treatment include?” he asks as you take him by the hand, leading him through the bedroom (TARDIS) door.  
“Anything the Doctor could ever wish for. A special massage, lots of kissing and to finish it off, I am going to _polish your sonic_ ,” you say, making sure he gets the drift.  
He glances at you over the rim of his glasses, a smirk curling around the corners of his mouth.  
“Well, in that case,” he says, taking you by the waist and pulling you closer against his body. His kiss is gentle, yet longing and he carefully nips at your lower lip, just the way you like it. He knows you too well, and you know him too well, and you know that all you really need to do is push him softly onto the bed where he lands with an “umpf” coming over his lips. The first thing he does is take off his glasses and place them neatly on the bedside table.  
You crawl on top of him and Peter stays completely still, already completely at your mercy as he knows what is about to happen. Running your hands across his chest, you stop right before reaching the buckle of his belt and you notice that his eyes are already closed, but the rest of his body seems surprisingly awake.  
“So, _Doctor_ , what's it gonna be? Do you want the special alien wellness massage, or... should I start with...,” you pause and run your fingers across the fabric of his crotch until you can feel him, “... your _sonic_?”  
You tighten your grip though the fabric and Peter winces at your touch.  
“Sonic, please,” he croaks, his voice strained and barely audible.

You move up, positioning yourself to sit right over his crotch and you're sure to wriggle against him every now and then to keep him _interested_ as you set out to undo the buttons of his Paul Smith shirt. Raking your nails across his chest, you can feel him become restless under you as his hips move up against your crotch.  
“Oh, you're that eager?” you ask, feigning innocence. You know exactly that it drives him wild when you're on top and you move down to sit between his legs, your hands working – deliberately slow – on his belt buckle before the belt comes undone and you pull down his trousers. You find it very hard to look away from the all too obvious bulge under the fabric of his boxers and and you're basically dripping for him already. But you know that you have promised him something else – and Peter will get all of that. You run your hand across before hooking your fingers under his waistband and pulling the last piece of clothing down as well.  
It is very unlikely that you'll ever get enough of the view in front of you. Peter is lean, and yet you can see a trace of muscles on his legs and arms, knowing it's something that playing the Doctor has done to his body. He just looks too good for his age.  
“How would you like me to do it?” you ask before you bend down to trace kisses along the inside of his thigh.  
“Uhm,” he mutters after a sharp intake of breath. You know his eyes are closed as his hands find their way to your head and he buries his fingers in your hair.  
“We have to be quick,” you say, kissing your way up to his balls and reaching the base of his shaft, “There's probably a Dalek attack going on outside of this door.”  
“Let them...,” he pauses when you wrap your hands around him, “... attack.”  
He's hardening quickly under your touch, turning thick and heavy in your hands while you stroke him and you bow your head to lick the first glistening drop from his tip. Peter groans at the first contact of your tongue with his cock. He arches his back up, his fingers tightening their grip in your hair, every cell of his body already begging for more when you haven't even started yet.  
You decide to torture him no further and wrap your hand around the base of his shaft, keeping a firm hold on him as you take him in your mouth and slowly suck him in. His throat releases an almost carnal groan and his hands guide your head. You repeat the movement, applying a little more pressure this time.  
“Oh yes, darling,” he moans softly, the sound of it reaching down to your core, “Just like that.”  
He lifts his hips a little to meet you while your hand reaches for his balls, cupping and teasing them gently. As you suck him, you scrape your tongue along the sensitive underside, a movement that has Peter squirm beneath you. As you move back up towards the tip, swirling your tongue around it and wiping away the pre-cum, you become more and more aware of his ragged breathing.  
For a moment you look up to watch him, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed in arousal and you know you're torturing him by stopping now. Peter notices what you're doing and opens his eyes to look at you. His gaze is dark and hooded and his mouth never closed – he's still panting.  
“Please, more,” he begs you, trying to direct your head back onto his cock and you oblige happily. He swallows hard as you take him back into your mouth, more fiercely now and with more pressure. Peter mutters your name under his moans and he moves up against you, not quite as gently as he has before. His thrusts are feral now as he fucks your mouth, needy and relentless and his hands caress your hair, holding on to it as last straw connecting him to the real world as he slowly starts to drift off.  
You close your eyes, trying to ignore the gagging feeling when he unintentionally goes in a little deeper than you had expected in his lust but you soon regain control and guide him with your hand.  
“Fuck, darlin',” Peter gasps, followed by a loud groan as he continues his thrusts eagerly, “Oh yes. _Ohhh_.”  
You can feel him leaking into your mouth as he comes, breathing your name, and his movements grow slower and his breathing, now more audible than ever, begins to calm down.  
“Oh, darling,” he sighs as he pulls you up and kisses your sore lips. 

You settle down next to him, one hand resting on his bare chest, your head nuzzling against his shoulder. You think that he may have already fallen asleep, as he often does right after sex, but he surprises you.  
“I'm sorry,” he says in a low, hoarse voice.  
“What for?” you inquire as you look at him.  
“The roleplay. I... forgot about that.”  
“It's okay,” you answer, “We'll just keep the poster until we get the chance to try again. When you're not so tired.”  
He turns his head and places a kiss on your head. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
